


Mouse

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Child Allison Argent, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Established Relationship, Human Peter Hale, M/M, Scared Peter Hale, Wordcount: 500-1.000, there's a mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: There's a mouse running loose in the Hale-Argent house.Peter isn't as brave as you would think.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

**Mouse**

  
Chris and Allison had been away for the weekend so Peter had been left to his own devices. Peter had been wanting to clean out the attic but hadn’t been game enough to step inside it. 

“Dad, that Pa screaming?” Seven year old Allison asked as they approached the house and heard a rather loud scream coming from somewhere inside.

“I don’t know sweetheart, I think I might be,” Chris answered as they pulled into the drive and he switched off the car. 

Allison unbuckled her seatbelt and waited until her father had opened her door so that she could climb out of the car. Allison was told to wait on the porch until Chris came back out. Chris cautiously walked into the house with his gun at the ready while he searched each room of the house. As Chris walked through the house he sighed when he realised where Peter was.

“Ally sweetheart come inside,” Chris called, waiting until Allison was inside and at his side before he went any further. “Did you tell Pa about the mouse?”

“Nuh uh,” Allison shook her head, she hadn’t told Peter about the mouse she’d seen scampering across the back porch. “Only you dad,”

“Okay, let’s go rescue your Pa,” Chris laughed, taking Allison's hand as they made their way up to the attic.

In the attic, Peter had found himself trapped on an old couch that they’d moved up to the attic not long after they’d bought Allison home from the hospital. Allison giggled at the sight of her Pa standing on the couch. Chris couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing, causing Peter to glare at him. 

“Peter, babe come down off the couch,” Chris sighed after regaining his composure while Peter shook his head vigorously.

“No. There. Is. A. Mouse!” Peter exclaimed, Chris raised his eyebrow at the younger man sometimes he couldn’t believe that he was in love.

“How long have you been standing there for?” Chris questioned extending his hand for Peter to take while Allison started looking around for the mouse.

“Since 10am…” Peter answered sheepishly before he screamed again as he saw the mouse dart across the floor behind Allison. “Ally there’s a mouse…”

“It’s okay Pa,” Allison said, getting down on all fours as she continued her search. 

Peter took Chris’ hand allowing the older man to lead him from the couch to safe by his side. The two men watched as Allison tracked the little mouse before she sat on the floor and put her hand out flat and whispered to the mouse. Allison was a kind seven year old who told the mouse that there was a better house to stay in than in hers. As she spoke the mouse scampered into her hand and Peter squealed again.

“Pa, it's ok. I’m moving the mouse outside he won’t come back,” Allison said as her little hands covered over the mouse so that it couldn’t escape. 

“Allison, sweetheart behave,” Chris smiled at their daughter, Allison nodded and darted down the attic steps with her fathers close behind her. “Peter, it’s a mouse. It can’t hurt you,” Chris reassured Peter as he wrapped his arms around him while they watched Allison go to the fence on the edge of their property and release the mouse. 

“Dad, Pa, the mouse promised he wouldn’t be back,” Allison announced as she stood up and walked back over to her fathers and wrapped her arms around them hugging them tightly. “I’m sorry Pa,”

“It’s okay sweetheart,” Peter smiled at her before he was ruffing her hair. Chris least over Allison and kissed Peter before the two of them kissed Allison on each cheek.

Peter, Chris and Allison headed back into the house with Peter pulling Allison into his lap as they sat on the couch. Chris had already decided that bringing their bags inside could wait, so he pulled them further into his arms and the three of them napped on the couch. Peter didn’t know what he’d do without the two of them in his life. 

_All over a mouse._


End file.
